


With us

by captainhurricane



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, Multi, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom Viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: If Aaravos is the stars, then surely Harrow is the sun and Viren is the moon, forever reflecting someone else's light, only strong with them.





	With us

**Author's Note:**

> how are they in this situation? do i even care? whatever have some viren loving

A hand travels up Viren’s thigh and send a spark in their way. He twitches, curls his fingers but there is no way out of his bonds, no way to escape the hands roaming over him, the mouth pressing against his own. 

“Calm,” whispers Aaravos, still as fully dressed as Harrow, who is watching and smiling as if there was nothing wrong with this whole picture. 

 

“But,” Viren whispers back, his voice stuck somewhere on his tongue. Heat blooms on his cheeks, travels all the way to his cock, as trapped as the rest of him, wrapped with a strap of silk. “Don’t just watch me, Harrow.” It comes out so petulant, almost childish that Viren flushes, frowns. He looks away but his gaze is promptly brought back to his unexpected bedcompanions. 

 

“Your friend prefers to watch for the time being,” Aaravos says, drips the honey of his words onto Viren’s tongue and swallows all protests. Aaravos’ hand is cool around Viren’s dick. Cooler it gets when Aaravos whispers a spell and suddenly his fingers are slick and sliding inside. Viren chokes on the kiss, ankles straining against his bonds. It is already hard to breathe, a tension in his chest from the two pairs of eyes watching him. 

 

Harrow stays still next to him, an arm’s length away. “How are you doing, old friend?” 

 

Viren quivers. Aaravos’ fingers are, for the lack of a better word, pure magic. The feeling of them diving inside of Viren and curling and twisting and caressing isn’t as strange as Viren expected: just good. Viren bites his lip, but the whine still escapes. He swallows roughly and turns to look at Harrow. Looking for the right words is sometimes difficult in the face of Harrow’s presence. Even now the right words refuse to come out and Viren is left staring. 

 

The buzzing little something between him and Harrow had been a two-time thing when they had still been boys and the world had been theirs. Now Harrow carries laughter lines and his shoulders are broad: now Viren has spread his legs for another man too, an ancient elf out of all people! 

 

“Harrow,” Viren whispers, sighs deeply. He gasps as Aaravos strikes the good spot inside of him. 

 

“Good,” Aaravos purrs and presses a kiss to Viren’s bent knee. “Kiss him, king.” Star-kissed lips press against Viren’s thigh, then up, then down, never reaching his twitching cock, never close to releasing him from his increasing torture. 

 

“Close your eyes, old friend,” Harrow murmurs and then he leans down, cups Viren’s face and kisses him: soft, yet unyielding. If Aaravos is a creature of the stars, then surely Harrow is the sun to Viren’s moon. Harrow’s lips are warm, too warm yet Viren moans against them anyway, opening his own gladly to accept Harrow’s tongue. 

 

Eyes closed, it’s easier for Viren to focus. The silk whispers against his wrists and ankles, Aaravos’ magic sizzles under his skin with each touch the star-touched elf gives him. Harrow kisses Viren harder, harder, until they’re both breathing hard and Viren is seeing stars beneath closed eyelids. Still he chases Harrow’s lips, only to get a kiss on the cheek instead. 

“You want something in your mouth, dear friend?” Harrow murmurs and cards his fingers through Viren’s hair, thoroughly messed up already. “Here, open your mouth again, properly.” The sheets sigh when Harrow moves. Clothing rustles. 

 

Getting fed with Harrow’s cock, musky and heavy with his desire is nothing new - but it’s been years. Viren moans pathetically when Harrow’s tip slips between his lips. 

“That’s good,” Harrow murmurs. “That’s very good.” His fingers are on Viren’s hair again, to caress, to grip him tight enough to ache. 

 

Viren moans, arches because Aaravos has curled his fingers, all four of them now, inside of him and struck gold again. Then Aaravos swallows his dick and Viren shouts, hips buckling up against that impossibly warm mouth.  Aaravos is buzzing with the strength of his magic, his touches, his kisses filled to the brim with it. It should frighten Viren, but instead he turns towards it, like a trapped butterfly headed for the sun and gets rewarded with a kiss from both of his lovers. 

 

Viren chokes on Harrow’s dick, yet chases after it when Harrow threatens to pull away. Harrow chuckles, feeds it to him again and diligently Viren takes him deeper, deeper until his nose brushes Harrow’s thick, dark pubes. 

“You are doing very good,” Harrow murmurs. 

 

“Indeed,” Aaravos echoes, from his place of torture between Viren’s spread thighs. Aaravos pulls his fingers away, gives Viren’s flushed, shaking thigh a squeeze. “I wish you could see yourself right now, sweet mage.” Aaravos flicks the tip of Viren’s cock, unbearably, achingly hard. “Leaking so much. I will penetrate you as well now.” Aaravos shifts, his clothing, whatever see-through fabric there even is, rustling. 

 

Harrow thrusts slowly between Viren’s lips, into his tight, warm throat. Harrow grunts, groans, still as quiet in bed as he was when he was young. “Go slow,” Harrow murmurs, voice gone so rough that Viren has to look - Harrow is staring down at him, pupils blown wide, hair free from its bun. 

 

“Viren could take it all,” Aaravos murmurs, dreamily. His fingers dance on Viren’s thighs and then - then he’s doing it, he’s pushing in, teasing Viren with the tip of his cock. It’s warmer than the rest of him, noticeably smooth. 

 

Viren shivers, blinks teary eyes at Harrow and garbles around Harrow’s swollen, dripping length. 

 

“Good boy,” Harrow says and continues his slow, yet relentless pace. 

 

Viren’s eyes slam closed when Aaravos slides deeper in, the strangeness of his dick rubbing against slick inner muscles, easily sliding into the wet heat. 

 

The only thing left for Viren to do is to just take it: take the double assault of a dick in his mouth and in his ass, take Harrow’s gentle, yet determined coaxing, take Aaravos’ enchanted whispers and the fingers drawing constellations on his skin. Viren quivers and shudders, he is a bowstring in the hands of masters and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He becomes more than just Viren, a man burdened with stress, worries, dark magic clawing him hollow from the inside. The only thing left for Viren to do is to just feel. 

 

He claws at the bed sheets and swallows down what Harrow gives him. Harrow kisses his wet cheeks, slips him his tongue and lets Viren suck on it, lazily. Aaravos begin fucking Viren harder, leaning over him, still dressed in fabrics that are more starlight than anything solid. Aaravos stares at him, hungry for whatever Viren can give him. 

 

When Harrow nudges them into a kiss, Viren doesn’t resist. He keeps his eyes closed through a filthy, sloppy kiss, through Aaravos withdrawing from him to kiss Harrow: the sight makes Viren outright sob. 

“Please,” he pleads through bitten, kissed, raw lips. “L-let me get release, I - I cannot - “ he shudders with each slide of Aaravos’ burning hot cock inside. 

Harrow’s eyes are warm, he takes Viren’s hand between his own and kisses each knuckle, each fingertip. “You can,” Harrow murmurs.

 

“You can,” Aaravos echoes, revealing perfect teeth and gleaming eyes. Aaravos gives him a hard enough thrust that Viren jolts, Aaravos hips slamming obscenely against Viren. 

 

Viren wheezes, cries out again when finally, finally Aaravos spills into him, pulls back, pulls back too soon and makes a mess of Viren, spills his oddly glittering cum on Viren’s aching groin. Aaravos smiles at him and whispers a spell, just one, garbled word and then Viren is coming and coming and coming - his body arches, too much for his age, way too much but he can’t stop. He’s writhing and burning and shouting himself hoarse, coaxed through it by kisses on his face, on his thighs, on his belly. 

 

“You are so good for us,” Harrow whispers into his burning hot ear. 

“Delicious,” whispers Aaravos and slithers up the bed to lay next to Viren. Wherever Aaravos’ clothing went, there is no telling because there are long, long limbs bared for both of them now, the only cover being Aaravos’ hair, intricately braided. “I have not regretted entering this world once more, not for a single moment,” Aaravos murmurs and shares a kiss with Viren, a slow, whimpering kiss. 

 

“G-good, good to hear,” Viren manages. His body shudders, twitches before finally settling down. He still doesn’t move when his lovers release him from his bonds or when Harrow joins them on the bed, fully naked as well. 

 

“Is he not sweet? And he is all ours,” Aaravos murmurs, his braid tickling Viren’s oversensitive skin. 

“I am very glad to have you on my bed once more, old friend,” Harrow says and kisses Viren’s aching wrists. “Now close your eyes. We shall take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> afterwards Aaravos ate Viren out while Viren and Harrow made out 
> 
> yea


End file.
